(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for providing telematics services.
(b) Description of the Related Art
As the telematics industry has greatly developed, the navigation system has been changed from the road guidance method by using static information to the method for providing the optimized path by applying accurate real-time traffic conditions when a user requests road guide information.
However, the vehicle navigation system requires a global positioning system (GPS), a communication device, a large-capacity storage device such as a CD-ROM and an HDD, and a large-volume of geographic information data in order to provide accurate navigation information (e.g., opening and closing of new roads, and turn information of crossroads).
The cost of the navigation system increases because of the above-noted reason, and it is difficult for a thin client that is a device having relatively little memory capacity such as a cellular phone and a PDA to provide the accurate navigation information. It is burdensome for the user to use a navigation system installed with national maps since the navigation system is very expensive in most cases.
Also, it is not easy to update varied geographic information data, and hence the user must connect the user's terminal to a PC through a wired or wireless manner and directly update the existing data with the map data stored in the terminal.
The turn-by-turn navigation system has a small or no display unit, and indicates progress directions through turn icons or voice guidance while guiding the road. However, the turn-by-turn navigation system may confuse the user at complicated crossroads or when the user must turn the progress directions consecutively.